It is known to provide markers or reflectors constituting a triangular plate or frame having a reflective surface as a marker or indicator for use, for example, in a situation of hazardous roadway conditions. In particular, such triangular markers or indicators are required by law to be carried by drivers in Europe, Japan, Saudi Arabia, . . . etc. Existing indicators or markers, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages and in particular the conventional triangles are bulky in volume thereby causing inconvenience in storage.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a warning triangle assembly which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.